The present invention relates to a process for attaching posters or related items onto an illuminated carrier film of translucent material, which runs from one reel to another and back again. In this process the individual poster is flexibly secured to the carrier film at its extending edges, perpendicular to the roller direction of the carrier film, and the edges of two adjacent posters are positioned in pockets. The pockets are formed by tongues of a translucent guide, secured in fixed position to the carrier film.
With the related process described in EP 0 333 820 B, individual adjacent posters mounted on the carrier film alternate, and a vertical light beam in the visual range of the graphics occurs between two adjacent posters on the carrier film. In some circumstances, the fluorescent tubes behind the transparent carrier film are visible; this can be distracting to those facing the advertising posters.